


Underdog

by MistressofMimics



Category: Loki (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Slash, M/M, One Shot, Reminiscing, Series/Season One Speculation, Speculation, Theoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Apparently, the Agent had once rooted for him and Theo.
Relationships: Loki & TVA Agent (Marvel) - Relationship, Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Kudos: 3





	Underdog

"You know, for awhile there the others and I were rooting for you."

"You were?" Loki frowned at the white-haired Time Variance Authority Agent. What exactly was this Agency giving their strange, nearly true immortal Agents to make them do that? Obviously someone'd gone mad.

"Oh yeah, we've got a bit of a soft-spot for the underdogs sometimes. You and the Little Guy were just darn cute, too. It's a real shame that didn't work out, you two could've done a whole lot of good together."

An image of Theo rose in his mind's eye: Those unruly red curls nearly falling into the big brown eyes, the freckles that'd dotted the pale cheeks and crossed the bridge of his nose. The amazed smile that'd always crossed Theo's face when he'd cast a spell. He closed his eyes as an ache sharp as a dagger lanced through his chest. "If I had known that I'd never see him again, I never would have left." He opened his eyes and glared at the glowing buttons on the elevator wall. "I did it to please Father, Odin, and it was for naught. I had killed my former best friend to protect him, even left the one person who loved me for my magic, and in return he called me pure evil. To my face."

"Ouch. That's harsh, even for him."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone understands."

"Yeah, sure. Just, uh, don't tell Their Eminence, okay? We're not really supposed to mention this type of stuff."

"My lips are sealed, Agent..., What exactly is your name, by the way?"

"My name? Oh jeez, I can't remember the last time someone asked me that. I, actually, don't know. It's kinda fuzzy, so whatever you want I guess."

"Hmm, I like Agent Rime. Worry not, Agent Rime, I won't mention a thing to Them."

The elevator ground to a halt and the doors dinged open.

All he could do now was try to make sure everything fell into place and, with luck, Time.


End file.
